


Someone Like You

by confessionsofashyfangirl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: This one shot was written for my Valentine @hobikookie on tumblr. Thank you for being such a lovely Valentine and I hope you enjoy the story





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was written for my Valentine @hobikookie on tumblr. Thank you for being such a lovely Valentine and I hope you enjoy the story

The vibrations hammered through the walls as he slid his nimble fingers over their smooth surface. Like a multi-coloured kaleidoscope, the world seemed to twirl around his small frame, creating a galaxy in the small cramped room. Pulsing and burning bright tints into his pupils, reds, blues, and greens. The world became finitely infinite in the confines of the area. Memories suppressed the dread of an unknown future, urging its occupants to forget about tomorrow. Staying close to the walls Jimin walked along them, eyes flitting here and there, he watched the room from the side-lines. His eyes rested on the sofa he’d been sitting at not so long ago, his spot most likely still warm but now taken by someone he didn’t know. A stranger, just like everyone else. 

Out of all the things he had wanted to do on a Saturday night, coming to a karaoke night slash graduation party wasn’t one of them but this he couldn’t get out of. His first-year study buddy, a now graduated senior Kim Seokjin, had spent the last month guilt tripping him into coming. If he knew he was going to get such a bad headache he honestly wouldn’t have come, but seeing Seokjin shooting a grateful smile at him from the other side of the room made it worth it. 

Jimin knew he’d been through hell and back to get his Master’s Degree and was willing to do anything if it made the older boy smile again. Plus, he was sure that if he didn’t come he’d find his dorm a total mess thanks to Seokjin’s close friend Yoongi. Letting out a haughty laugh he shook his head, how on earth those two polar opposites were friends, he’d never know. Either way he had to put up with the shaking floor and terrible squealing that Seokjin’s friends called singing for at least another hour. And he’d do it while standing in the corner and avoiding the world if he could help it. 

“Park Jimin, what on earth are you doing hiding in the dark, that’s my job.” 

Surprised, he span around on the spot to see Yoongi standing behind him, arms crossed in his black hoodie and a mysterious sparkle in his eyes. Knowing he was done for, Jimin stepped away from the wall and tried to take a step past Yoongi to get to anywhere but where he currently was. Feeling a hand jolt out and grab his, he knew there was no way this would end well, at least not for him anyways. Nervously looking back at the other boy, he swallowed and waited for whatever impending doom was being prepared for him. 

“You can dance, can’t you? Aren’t you majoring in it?” Yoongi asked surprisingly innocently. The simplicity of the questions made something churn in Jimin’s stomach, knowing full well that it wasn’t the end of his words but only just the beginning. Nodding as minutely as possible, he kept his head down, praying the blow wouldn’t be too hard. “Dance for us then.”

The world pounded off angle, tilting profusely. The tightly wound up string inside Jimin snapped with a finality. He had seen it coming but a small part of him had still held hope and that was the part that hurt the most. It wasn’t hard, not hard at all. Dancing in front of a variety of people was something he’d grown up being accustomed to, he was a dance major afterall, it was simply expected. Unfortunately this was no stage, and most of these people probably lacked any sort of knowledge about dance apart from what looked ‘cool’. Worse yet, Jimin knew these kinds of parties and there was only two ways this situation could go. Either everyone would be watching and create a very awkward atmosphere for no reason or no one would pay any attention at all. One way or another, the chances of it turning out well were slim. 

Taking a deep breath, he mentally collected his words of refusal to Yoongi’s proposition. Something simple could work, like needing to go to the bathroom and then disappearing and later blaming it on a tummy bug or maybe something a bit more structured seeing as Yoongi didn’t seem like the person who’d fall for something that easy. Maybe he could pretend to step forward but then hit the chair and fall and break his ankle, though it did sound drastic he was willing to give it a shot. Anything to get out of a publicly embarrassing situation. 

“What form of dance do you study?” came a sudden voice from the far end of the room. 

Jimin’s eyes searched through the crowd, pinpointing on the face that had spoken the words. The boy that had spoken couldn’t have been older than him, rather he looked younger though much taller. His hair, a simple brown, was brushed at a center part and framed his face, making his cheeks look softer than they already seemed. Even from the other end of the room his kohl black eyeliner was apparent, a stark comparison against his outfit choice. An outfit choice that shockingly matched his own. 

Snapping out of his trance, Jimin gave the boy a full once over, utterly confused. The sweater he was wearing was a soft baby pink with some sort of print. On any other day he’d find it very cute, maybe even ask where he’d gotten it from, but not today. Not when he was wearing the exact same sweater. Either they’d both somehow magically picked the same outfit, or he hadn’t been the only one Seokjin bought a sweater for. The only difference was in their pants, the other boy opting for free-flowing slacks while Jimin wore black skinny jeans. 

“Contemporary,” Jimin replied hesitantly, shooting Seokjin a questioning glance as he did. 

“Do you know the song Someone Like You by Adele?” 

“Yeah… why?”

“Dance, I’ll sing.” 

Then, without waiting for a reply, the boy motioned for the crowd to move back from around the front of the karaoke area, making sure there was enough space for him to dance. Tentatively walking up to him Jimin noticed that the boy’s sweater had little white cats on it, unlike the puppies decorating his own. The boy looked down at their matching tops and gave him a playful grin before looking over at Seokjin. Clearly this wasn’t a coincidence. Laughing, Jimin looked back at the boy, seeing that the boy’s grin had dissipated into a nervous half smile, tension pulling at his lips as he positioned the chords running from the karaoke set to the microphone. In a bout of nervous habit Jimin stuck his bottom lip between his teeth and dug down trying to find a way to cut the pressure that was glued to the air. 

“Don’t do that, your lips will start bleeding soon,” the boy laughed. 

“Ah just a bad habit,” Jimin smiled. “I’m Jimin by the way.”

“So I heard from Yoongi’s very loud introduction. I’m Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.”

“How do you know Seokjin?,” moving a chair aside he shot Taehyung a curious glance.

“I got in trouble for something a junior did and he helped me out. We’ve kept in contact ever since. What about you?”

“He was my study buddy when I was in first year, he helped me out a lot. I’d be lost without him.”

“Well then, seeing as he’s helped us both out before, we should make this real good to give him something back,” Taehyung said before stepping up onto the mini podium, his lips pulling back into boxy grin. Catching the smile’s contagiousness, a smile crept onto his face as he turned around to face the crowd. 

Jimin scanned the room around him. At this point most people had either taken a seat or were standing waiting eagerly for the performance. There was still conversation on going but much more hushed than before. Suddenly the pounding beat dropped out, leaving a moment of complete silence hush over the room. Somewhere off in the corner someone turned off the bright flashing lights, leaving the singular spotlight to shine on the stage and the area cleared. As the first chord rang through Jimin gathered himself, taking a deep breath and began. 

He felt the music float through the air, grazing along his fingertips and embedding itself in his bones. He moved with its flow, following it like water follows the river bend, feeling ever rise and fall. The notes flew through the air in a calming rapid succession, creating an ambience that made all the heads turn and look his way, following the music much like Jimin was. Everyone’s thoughts and emotions silenced at the flick of a wrist, complete attention and stares of utter amazement glistened in the room. And then his voice followed. 

The deep huskiness of Taehyung’s voice flowed with the words gracefully. Soft breaths tickled Jimin as he glided with the music, letting his soul dance. Slowly his words started building, gaining gentle strength. The sudden burst of passion from his voice ignited his need to work harder, to give the best performance he could. Jimin danced, his movements fluid and dainty yet powerful, sparking the flames of the fire that burned ever so slowly but who’s pain was beyond belief. 

Time seemed to freeze yet far too soon the song was over. Cheerily the karaoke machine gave Taehyung a golden A+ and the audience of partygoers cheered and celebrated the win. Jimin felt hands clapping his back and voices telling him how great he was. Staying in his final position, he sat on the floor while the army of people bustled around him, taking a moment to catch his breath and gather his thoughts, wondering where the time had gone. 

For someone who’d been studying dance almost their entire lives, he found that more often than not it was hard to fully connect to a song. Likely because the songs he danced to now were ones that were given to him rather than picked by himself. During classes he had a curriculum to follow, but here in the tight confines of Seokjin’s apartment living room he only had his heart to follow. His heart and Taehyung’s voice. 

Picking himself up off the floor Jimin searched past the people surrounding him, looking for Taehyung amongst the crowd only to find himself facing some very broad shoulders. Gazing up he found Seokjin smiling at him, a smile he hadn’t seen in a long time. A smile that reached his eyes.

“That was beyond incredible,” Seokjin whispered. Putting his arms around Jimin he brought him into a tight embrace. “As much as I do like these people this party was quite boring until you performed.”

“Can’t disagree,” Jimin laughed. Standing back he looked up at Seokjin and gave him an appreciative nod. It was the least he could for someone who had helped him so much during his worst times. 

“In case you’re looking for Taehyung, it’s likely you’ll find him in my room. You guys aren’t that different you know, for example the way both of you are so sociable yet run from social situations if the opportunity so much as peeps at you,” Seokjin scoffed. 

“I don’t run from social situations! I was running from Yoongi and I can’t call him social.”

“Don’t you dare let him hear you say that! He’d go all the way to Busan to burn your house down,” Seokjin laughed his iconic windscreen wiper laugh. Hearing it made Jimin smile widely, his cheeks lifting in laughter. As they came down from their laughing fits he knew he had to ask his burning question before he lost Seokjin to the crowd. 

“Hey, by any chance, were the sweaters on purpose?” 

“Sweaters? Oh I have no idea what you’re on about,” he responded, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “You guys must be soulmates just like everyone’s been saying.”

With a wink he dissolved into the crowd before Jimin could let out any words. Staring at the place Seokjin had just been, he stood lips parted in a mix of shock and amusement. What was he implying? Soulmates? The idea of it made Jimin shake his head, smiling. 

Seeing as the place had returned to what it was before, apart from the increase of excitement in the atmosphere, he took Seokjin’s word and headed in the direction of his bedroom, stopping at the bathroom to wash his face. Patting his neck dry he watched himself in the mirror, cheeks still tinted pink from dancing, an unconscious smile on his lips. Hanging up the towel he placed his fingers on his lips wondering exactly how long it had been since he’d felt so content. 

Two years ago he’d been trying to figure out his life, his passion for dance still strong but slowly wilting through all the pain and torment. The endless feeling of frustration from too much hard work and too little outcome had left him feeling confused. His knew that he strongly wanted to carry on this line, make it into a dance group or go solo or just maybe join a boy group. The last bit sounded impossible but he had left everything for this and he was determined to give it his all. No going back.

Time had taken away from him his feeling of contentment. The only instances that came close were when he found a particular dance fun or a routine exciting. But nothing came quite as close to this. He felt happy, and he had to thank Taehyung for it. 

Brushing his hair back with his fingers, Jimin gave the himself one last smile before leaving the bathroom and heading down the hall. Reaching the bedroom door he took a deep breath and knocked. Hearing shuffling behind it, he stepped back to give the oncomer space. With a click the door opened and a fluffy haired, wide eyed boy met him eye to eye. The stranger gave him a quick glance before smiling and standing up straighter, just making it over Jimin’s height. Then looking back into the room he called out to someone. 

“Hey Taetae, your boyfriend’s here,” the boy smirked before taking to leave the room, bumping Jimin’s shoulder on the way out. “Better let him in before he eats his bottom lip.”

“Don’t mind Kookie, he’s like that. Come in, or are you taking a security guard job by the door?”

Walking in Jimin turned into the room. He’d been in Seokjin’s room only once before when he had fallen badly on his leg during a tiring dance practice but hadn’t the money to go to a hospital and get the scratch properly looked at. Seokjin had sat him down on his large queen bed while he’d searched through all the drawers in his newly bought apartment. At that point he didn’t even own a dining table of any sort or even a chair, so the bed was the only place left for him to sit. Carefully holding 50 wads of tissues to his leg, somehow they’d managed to stop the blood from getting onto it. Now he could see that same bed, much more to the right than before, was just as neatly done with the exception of the body lying on it.

“You might want to close the door before some random walks in,” Taehyung said, watching him behind from his fringe. Closing the door Jimin walked over to the small green sofa at the corner of the room, unsure of how to start the conversation. Fortunately Taehyung beat him to it. 

“You’re probably wondering who that punk at the door was. That was Jungkook, we all call him Kookie though. He’s two years younger than you no matter how tall he gets,” Taehyung laughed fondly. “Fun fact, he’s the kid that got me in trouble.”

“You mean the one that Seokjin saved you from?”

“Saved me or saved him, it’s kinda blurry, but yeah he saved both of us in a way. Kookie especially, the boy was in a pit. Seokjin saved the best of us.” 

“Who else?” 

“Well there’s me and Kookie and you. He didn’t exactly save Yoongi, rather guided him enough for him to save himself. There’s Namjoon, the boy was torn between being an underground rapper and doing a major in Philosophy. Can you imagine having that choice and being extremely smart but choosing to be a cheap rapper instead? Like man mad respect for rappers but a Philosophy degree would get you much further in life.” 

Jimin wondered what he’d think if he told him about how he’d left his family and life to come to Seoul to be a dancer. He’d probably think he was mad. 

“And there’s Hoseok,” Taehyung continued. “Hoseok was an interesting case, and he still is. But it’s what makes him one of our best. There isn’t a dull moment with him. Everything he feels, you feel. If he’s sad, your heart will be in terrifying pain. But when he smiles, it’s like the sun. Believe me, if you’re going to meet any of us, it’s gotta be Hoseok. Seokjin didn’t save him, no one did. Hoseok saved all of us when we didn’t even know we needed saving.”

He watched the look on Taehyung’s face, the soft content smile that lit up his face, his relaxed shoulders resting on the waves of the blankets. There was something to it that told him that there was more to this lot than just Seokjin. That this was a tight group of friends, more like a family. Deep down it made him miss his own. It made him think of his parents, of his friends back home. Not that they really came as close as this, he really couldn’t imagine what that would feel like. Jimin had no clue what these others were like, whether they were even that close, but the way Taehyung put it made him feel like it was more than just a random gathering. In his words, just like his song, he could feel the bond that ran deeper than friendship. A bond that created brothers. 

In all the years he had known Seokjin, he had never really known about these guys. He didn’t know whether it was because he hadn’t wanted to share them with him or if he himself had been so cut off from everyone else that he had pushed aside the thought of anything but acquaintances. Nestled in his seat Jimin thought about the many things that he had experienced in the last hour or so, the potential things he could experience if he got to know them and the world that he had known without the. Would they be that big of a change? Something inside him told him that they would. 

“Hey,” Taehyung said, bringing him out of his reverie. “You free this weekend? The gang and I are going down to the beach, just a small road trip kinda thing. It’d be fun if you could join, meet the rest of us.” 

“I- I don’t know, they don’t really know me. And it’d be rude of me to intrude.”

“Seokjin knows you, I know you, Yoongi knows you, and now Kookie knows you. And the other’s saw you perform just a few minutes ago. If I say I want you there, then you’re coming, no take backs,” the finality in Taehyung’s voice told Jimin that he wasn’t going to budge.

Laughing at his childish pursuit Jimin gave him a nod of approval before leaning back into the sofa. His eyes slowly closed, the world getting blurry as a feeling of happiness blanketed him in a warm hug. The adrenaline that had pumped through him while he had danced was now drained out of him, leaving him to fall from his high. He’d fall asleep just like that if it weren’t for the uncomfortable seat, but he stayed like that, watching the world through blurry eyes. Beside him Taehyung seemed to watch him, though he wasn’t too sure for he never shifted. Instead he seemed to wait and patiently see what Jimin was doing. Sighing, Jimin sat up, his back flaring up in pain. 

“That looked mighty uncomfortable, you looked like you were about to fall asleep sitting up,” Taehyung laughed as Jimin slid his hand tiredly through his hair. “There’s enough room on the bed you know. No one comes into Seokjin’s room during these parties. Get some sleep, you look exhausted.”

“I am,” came the sleepy reply as he got out of his seat and made his way to the other side of the bed. Dropping down into the soft covers he could swear that this was what heaven felt like. Well apart for the freezing air conditioner. Out in the cramped living room it was impossible to tell it was on, but lying motionless in an empty room made it pretty obvious. “What’s with it being freezing?”

Taehyung giggled, his laugh caught in a swirl of dreams and bed sheets. Within seconds Jimin found himself being half covered by a human blanket, Taehyung wrapping himself around him to keep warm. Before Jimin could question it his world started to dissolve, sleep finally taking him hostage with the warmth of Taehyung. Letting the last bits of his consciousness go, Jimin’s mind pondered on a lost thought. _I’ll never find someone like you._

**~ One Year Later ~**

The waves crashed with a calm fervour as his fingers played with the cooling sand. The earth rocked in a gentle balance, swaying with the soft ocean breeze. His sense were flooded with the sea’s scent, the strong smell of brine wafting in from the sea, tingeing his lips with a layer of salt so tangy that if he stuck out his tongue and ran it across them he’d taste the ocean. Gently he opened his eyes and looked out into the never ending horizon. The world curved at the edges of his view, dipping into a wild unknown that he had yet to have discovered. A journey for another day. An adventure for another lifetime. 

Eyes padding along the sand, Jimin watched the fluffy haired boy run around, his arms thrown wildly into the air in delight. He ran up behind Seokjin, hooking his arms around his broad shoulders, and launched himself onto his back. The two laughed, the older one running towards the waterline threatening to drop Jungkook into the wet sand. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon gathered around in a circle not far from the other two but still keeping enough distance to not get wet or engage in their trivial games. They discussed with a particularly strong passion about something on their map, Jimin could only guess that it was to do with food. 

He sent them a quiet smile that he knew they wouldn’t see, not that it really mattered because it was more for himself than them. Leaning back he rested himself against Taehyung who was lying down behind him, eyes closed in concentration. For the past 10 minutes they had made a pact to try and just listen to the ocean, to forget about all the mayhem that normally coated their lives in a sickly sweet aura. For a moment they stayed there, feeling the warmth of the fading sun, the sand between their fingers, and the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. 

Looking down at Taehyung he couldn’t help but smile. It had been almost year since that road trip to this very beach, when he got to know the group of incredible individuals that would soon become his closest family. And it had been slightly longer since he had met the boy that had changed his life. Though Jimin knew in his heart that he hadn’t really changed that much and neither had Taehyung, he knew that there was a part of him that could no longer be able to sustain itself without him. Because of Taehyung he had learnt that love had no boundaries, that it had no titles, no curriculum or pre-requisites. It just was. 

Taehyung’s eyes blinked open, gazing out into the ocean trying to regain balance, before looking up at Jimin. Smiling, he extended his arm, silently beckoning him to lie down. Complying, Jimin stretched onto the sand facing him, never once breaking their eye contact. Lying like that surrounded by the faded daylight the world seemed to slow, taking its time to feel the little things in life. After forever Taehyung dipped forward, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into the side of his neck. Pulling him closer, Jimin looked out over his shoulder and watched the seagulls fly mindlessly over the the sand dunes, his mind following their feather light trance. The soft blue sky tinged pink as the sun dipped below the horizon behind him and he felt a soft breath tickle his neck as Taehyung quitely sang.

“You know how the time flies, only yesterday it was the time of our lives. We were born and raised, in a summer haze. Bound by the surprise of our glory days.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this posted twice, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I've deleted the other one but this is still up.


End file.
